


In the Shower

by Roxicodone



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxicodone/pseuds/Roxicodone
Summary: Inspired by a shower panel drawn by a marvelous artist, this work is a little quickie written to go along with Tifa and Cloud in the shower, pure PWP.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	In the Shower

Tifa sighed into Cloud's kiss, his lips soft and tender against hers as the steam rose around them, water spraying Cloud's back while her hands slid from her favorite spot on his body—where his hips met his legs—before coming to rest on his powerful chest, another favorite part.

Heck, who was she kidding? Most parts of Cloud were her favorite, and she loved exploring all of him, discovering new favorites.

He smiled against her mouth, tongue playfully dragging along her bottom lip, and one hand moved to brush the hair from her shoulder, the other trailing along the undersides of her breasts, spreading moisture up up _up_ until his fingertips tapped at her hardened nipples. She chewed happily on his upper lip and sidled closer, sighing again at how sweet he was as he kissed her so softly, his rough hands finding hers and lacing them together, stretching them above their heads.

He murmured something soft, shifting their bodies, and she protested when he took his mouth away, blinking in tumult but unresisting when he turned her until she was flush back to chest with him.

He felt wonderful against her, and Tifa sighed again, letting herself relax and eyelids go heavy, head rolling along his broad shoulder when he curled around her. Trustingly, she enjoyed the hot, slick, naked press of his front along her back and obeyed his insistent knee nudging her legs apart, the soft touch guiding one of her feet to rest atop the edge of the bathtub. Strong fingers gripped her hips, guiding her in a slow, sensuous tempo of back and forth, side to side as he ground himself against her backside, hard and heavy and sliding between her folds.

She tugged his hair when his hips retreated, dissenting his withdrawal before nodding encouragingly when he replaced the touch between her legs with his fingers.

Oh, those magic fingers…Tifa moaned when they danced between her legs, tapping, flicking, circling, bringing her just to the brink of insanity before easing away, only to restart over and over again, rebuilding her climb. Her empty hands and arms fought for purchase, searching frantically until one somehow wrapped behind her head to grip his hair, the other clasping his arm that had banded across her breasts.

Gods, but he was merciless, seemed to relish her utter surrender to him and continued his onslaught relentlessly, so long the water began to run cool between their bodies.

She was nearly incoherent while she writhed, tossing her head, the wet strands of her hair whipping around them both, water bouncing off the tile and curtain as she practically begged him to stop. No, that wasn’t right. The sounds she was making were pleas, pleas for him to _continue_ , to give her what she wanted, what she _needed_ because, oh gods, she was at the cusp again…again… _again…_

….if he would just _fill_ her already…!

"I will, Tifa," Cloud promised with a kiss to the side of her neck. The strain in his voice told her that, though he was enjoying his task and clearly had the upper hand, he was as engaged and aroused as she. "I will."

She nodded eagerly when he lifted her hips, bending her forward just enough so that she felt him probing her entrance from behind. Using his fingers to guide and tease her with the hot tip of his cock, she wriggled her hips hopefully, pressing backward.

Their bodies danced, slipping and sliding for long, long moments, her hips searching insistently, bouncing, enamoring him as he peered over her shoulder and watched her breasts jostle and shake. Still, he remained quick and shrewd, parrying her movements, distracting her with the glide of himself, the touch and flicker of his clever, clever fingers.

He gave a hoarse, surprised laugh when she caught him unawares, managed to leverage her weight along the bathtub edge with one leg, lifting and swirling to slide him inside of herself. And she began to crest, muscles tensing, delighting in his sexy groan as he began to fill her slowly, so slowly. Waiting impatiently for the press of his pelvis firmly against her backside, knowing he had all the control and could withdraw at any moment—gods knew he’d withdrawn from her before when she had surrendered all control to him, though his reward to her for her patience had been Gaia shattering—she mewled, keened, moaned his name brokenly when he didn’t resist, didn’t withdraw, and instead jerked his hips back and pumped for her once, twice, thrice.

She came hard, so damn hard, head thrown back and clumsily colliding the crown of her head with his as he leaned forward to dig his teeth into her shoulder.

She was still quivering, knees struggling to hold her upright, gripping his hair tightly and digging half-moons into his skin when he flooded her insides, climaxing behind her with a ragged, guttural groan of satisfaction.


End file.
